All That He Needs
by DraconisChantal
Summary: "Aku tak membutuhkan satupun patronus. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kau, Granger."


All That He Needs

Title : All That He Needs

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Cerita ini fokus ke 2 sudut pandang, tapi masih dijelasin sama author / narator / narasi / whatever you called it. Nah, jadi jangan heran kalo awalnya author fokus sama satu character, di lain waktu fokus ke character lain, ya. Terus begitu.

Note : Another oneshoot. Yeap. Seharusnya sekarang berkutat sama FF Multichapter yang numpuk, bukannya bikin Oneshoot seenaknya. Pfftt.. So sorry huehehe abis, idenya plotbunny banget, sih.

Summary :

_"Aku tak membutuhkan satupun patronus. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kau, Granger."_

Enjoy

-oOo-

Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki sialan yang selalu berbuat onar di setiap kesempatan yang ia miliki. Setidaknya, itulah pendapat Hermione Granger mengenai lelaki Slytherin yang merupakan patner Ketua Muridnya. Meskipun Draco tak sesering Fred dan George yang selalu keluar masuk ruang guru untuk menjalankan detensi, tetap saja, Draco lebih menyebalkan ketimbang kedua kakak beradik Weasley tersebut. Dan ketika Hermione sudah menganggap seseorang menyebalkan, maka orang tersebut akan selalu menjadi menyebalkan di mata Hermione tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Sejak memasuki tahun ketujuhnya bersama Ron dan Harry, lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti mengerjainya dengan berbagai cara dan tak pernah kehabisan akal.

Untungnya, Hermione adalah seorang Gryffindor tulen, bukan ular Slytherin licik yang kadang berotak udang sehingga Draco masih dapat menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Kalau tidak, mungkin kini Hermione tengah berada di salah satu sel Azkaban dan sedang tertawa pyscho layaknya Bellatrix Lestrange, penyihir yang tewas di perang besar Hogwarts dan mati di tangan—untungnya—Molly Weasley.

Usai perang besar yang menggemparkan dunia sihir beberapa waktu silam, Hogwarts kembali dibuka setelah menjalani perbaikan ulang bangunan di sana-sini. Harry dan Ron ditawari langsung menjadi Auror meski belum memenuhi persyaratan umur, sedangkan Hermione setiap hari mendapatkan tumpukan surat tawaran pekerjaan yang tampaknya tidak henti-hentinya berdatangan diantar oleh pos burung hantu. Meski sebagian besar pekerjaan yang ditawarkan untuknya menghasilkan keuntungan berlipat ganda, Hermione masih kukuh pada pendiriannya;bahwa dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts, diikuti jejak Harry dan Ron. Bila Harry dan Hermione meneruskan pendidikan keduanya atas keinginan masing-masing, Ron harus diteriaki oleh Mrs Weasley terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan kedua sobatnya.

Tak hanya senang karena ia meneruskan pendidikan di Hogwarts bersama kedua sahabat karibnya, Hermione mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts beberapa minggu sebelum 1 September yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid di tahun ajaran mendatang.

"Duh," keluh Ron setiap kali Hermione terus membawa-bawa jabatannya. "Seantero Hogwarts tentunya sudah bisa menebaknya. Memang ada siswi yang lebih sempurna ketimbang _Little Miss Perfect kita_ di Hogwarts?"

Kegirangan Hermione pupus begitu mengetahui bahwa rupanya patner ketua Muridnya adalah seorang Malfoy;Darah-Murni;Casanova;dan Slytherin. Bahu tegap Hermione merosot turun ketika keduanya saling berjabat tangan—dimana Hermione tak bisa percaya bahwa Draco tak menampakan ekspresi jijik ketika tangan mulusnya menyentuh seorang penyihir Muggle-born.

Salah satu kesialan Hermione adalah fakta bahwa dia tinggal satu asrama bersama Draco, ditambah lagi kamar mereka hanya dibatasi kamar mandi ekstra luas. Tak hanya itu, Draco tentunya tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Hermione kesal setengah mati kepadanya.

Pada awalnya, Hermione tampaknya baik-baik saja tanpa ada gangguan dari Draco-Albino-Pirang-Malfoy. Kemudian, Hermione sadar bahwa timbangannya untuk pelajaran Ramuan hilang, disusul oleh beberapa buku teks tipis yang dulu ia pakai sebagai referensi pelajaran Rune Kuno. Lalu, seringkali barang Hermione berpindah tempat dengan _sendirinya_. Misalnya, ketika Hermione meninggalkan buku bacaannya di Asrama untuk pergi mandi, begitu selesai berpakaian dia akan menemukan bukunya di dapur—bersebelahan dengan coklat panas yang posisinya nyaris membuat isinya tumpah.

Begitu tahu bahwa rupanya Draco-lah otak di balik semua kejadian tersebut, Hermione nyaris menusuk leher lelaki itu dengan tongkat sihirnya yang berujung tajam.

Jera menjahili Hermione dengan memindahkan maupun menyembunyikan barang gadis tersebut, rupanya Draco tak kehabisan akal dan memiliki cara lain yang tampaknya lebih efektif.

Contohnya—

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi, _love_?"

Dahi Hermione mengernyit. Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap pemilik suara yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya—berwarna merah marun dengan lambang Gryffindor di senderannya—

—Oh, apa? Draco Lucius Malfoy yang notabene seorang Slytherin sejati duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah—yang jelas sekali sangatlah Gryffindor? Hermione pasti tengah bermimpi.

"_Love_?"

Hermione mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang. Binar matanya memancarkan kekesalan serta amarah yang sudah mencapai puncak teratasnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran lelaki itu, emosinya nyaris tak dapat ditampung.

Setelah memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan menjijikan tersebut, lelaki berparas cuek tersebut malah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke sekeliling bahu Hermione.

Hermione menyesal karena meninggalkan tongkatnya di dalam kamarnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Draco akan tewas di tempat saat itu juga. Seraya melotot ke arah rivalnya sejak tahun pertama, Hermione menggertakan giginya galak ke arah Draco dengan sikap menantang.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan, kenyamanan, serta ketentraman hidup_ku_!" kata Hermione dengan nada tinggi. Dalam satu sentakan kasar, tangan Draco luput dari bahu Hermione. "Sekali lagi kau merangkulku seenaknya—"

"Aku tadi bertanya, _darling_," kata Draco kalem. "Bukankah itu kurang sopan bila kau tak menghiraukan pertanyaan seseorang? Apalagi, membalasnya dengan seruan-seruan bernada tinggi."

Hermione menatap Draco, melongo sesaat karena tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?" ia bertanya, tak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban. "Demi Merlin! Bukankah _kau_ yang sering mengabaikan pertanyaan seseorang?"

Draco tergelak, tertawa mendengar penuturan Hermione yang blak-blakkan. Meskipun tak senang menjadi bahan tertawaan, tetap saja Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak hanyut dalam suara tawa Draco yang tampaknya tak ada beban.

"Oh, jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu, _Cherry-pie_," balas Draco enteng, seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat lazim.

_Cherry-pie_? _Cherry-pie_ dia bilang?

"Kalau ini salah satu trikmu untuk membuatku kesal, selamat untukmu, Tuan Malfoy yang Terhormat," kata Hermione sarkastis. "Kau sukses membuatku sebal sejak menginjakkan kakiku di Hogwarts tahun ini."

"Aku tahu," Draco menyeringai lebar seiring ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Nah, kuulang kembali pertanyaanku, Hermione—"

Hermione tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco selanjutnya dengan jelas, karena pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana sedangkan perutnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh sesuatu.

_Sialan_.

Pada dasarnya, Hermione tampaknya tak acuh setiap kali Draco memanggilnya dengan nama-nama panggilan memuakkan yang biasanya turut hadir dalam film-film roman picisan buatan muggle dan itulah kenyataannya. Akan tetapi, bila Draco mulai memanggil nama depannya, tak peduli bila hanya untuk menjailinya semata, darah Hermione rasanya berdesir jauh lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Setiap kali lidah Draco mulai melafalkan namanya, rasanya Hermione akan meleleh di tempat saat itu juga.

Kadang, Hermione _malah_ akan merona malu bila secara tidak sengaja memikirkan hal tersebut. Dan sialnya, Hermione tak pernah menyadari bahwa ia tengah merona kalau saja Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, maupun Ron tidak bertanya, "Mengapa wajahmu memerah, Hermione?"

"_Love_?"

Terkesiap, Hermione masih berusaha memasang pandangan tak suka ke arah Draco.

"Kau mendengar apa yang tadi kukatakan?"

Oh, ya, ya. Hermione memang mendengarkan apa yang Draco katakan. Masalahnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyimak satupun kata.

"Ya," kata Hermione setelah tak bergeming beberapa saat. "Tentu."

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu?_" Hermione mengulang apa yang dikatakan Draco sekali lagi, tidak benar-benar mengert. "Apa maksudmu dengan _Lalu?_?"

Draco mendecakkan lidahnya, tidak sabar. "Aku meminta jawaban atas sikapmu yang benar-benar tidak menghargai—" melihat gelagat hendak mengajukan protes dari Hermione, dengan segera ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kita _satu kelas_ dalam pelajaran Herbologi pagi ini dan kau tidak menyapaku sama sekali! Bahkan, kau mengobrol dengan Finnigan _itu_. Ditambah lagi, kau juga pergi begitu saja dari rumah kaca setelah pelajaran selesai!"

"Dan—" kata Hermione lambat-lambat dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "—aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau memiliki masalah dengan hal tersebut."

"Duh—begini, _love_, kau seolah-olah menghindariku sejak pagi."

Nah, siapa yang takkan menghindari musuh terbesarnya yang tiba-tiba begitu aneh?

"Kalau aku menghindarimu, Malfoy," Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku takkan berbicara denganmu saat ini. Gunakan otak encermu sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu," tuntut Draco tidak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau tak mengacuhkanku ketika aku memanggilmu begitu pelajaran selesai?"

"Tidak dengar," jawab Hermione asal. "_Kan_ tadi ramai sekali."

"Oke, aku menyerah," Draco mendengus. "Aku akan ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin—sial, tugas dari Snape masih tidak habis-habisnya bahkan setelah perang besar selesai. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa berlama-lama denganmu."

Sebelum Hermione dapat menyahut godaan Draco dengan cibiran pedas seperti biasanya, pemuda berambut platina itu dengan seenak hati mengecup pipi empuk Hermione. Sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lukisan untuk keluar, Draco mengerling ke arah Hermione yang masih membeku di tempat.

Masih melongo atas tindakan lancang yang Draco lakukan beberapa waktu sebelumnya, tangan Hermione perlahan terangkat untuk meraba pipi kanannya dengan gugup.

Draco Malfoy bodoh, umpat benak Hermione.

_Well_, Draco memang tidak sepintar Hermione. Hanya saja, Hermione tidak lebih pintar dari Draco mengenai satu hal;ia belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Draco Malfoy.

-oOo-

Aula besar tidak pernah tidak ramai menjelang waktu untuk makan malam. Para murid berbondong-bondong masuk melalui pintu Aula, bercengkrama maupun mengeluh dengan teman masing-masing. Langit-langit Aula malam itu disihir menjadi berawan, tampak cerah dan begitu kontras dengan langit mendung di luar.

Di antara barisan murid Slytherin yang tampaknya tak bisa diam, Draco duduk di sebelah Nott dan Goyle. Tampak tidak memiliki selera makan sedikitpun, tangan Draco bergerak ke sana kemari tak menentu dengan tongkat di dalam genggaman. Butiran-butiran besar saljut berjatuhan dari udara kosong setiap kali tongkat itu terayun dan mendarat di rambut serta pakaian anak-anak yang duduk di sekitar Draco.

"Kau membuatku seperti ketombean sekarang, _mate_!"

Nyengir mendengar protes Nott, Draco menghentikan lambaian tongkatnya.

"Lihat—lasagnamu bahkan ditutupi salju yang sama sekali tidak terjamin kebersihannya!" lanjut Nott kemudian.

Melengos ke arah Nott, Draco memainkan garpu dan pisau makannya. "Enak saja. Salju itu, kan, jelas-jelas dari tongkatku, sama sekali tidak kotor."

Nott kembali menusuk fillet ikannya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perdebatan. Melirik ke arah Draco yang sedari tadi pikirannya entah kemana, dia menyeringai lebar. "Wah, wah," katanya menggoda. "Lagi-lagi matamu tertuju padanya."

Draco menoleh dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Pada siapa?"

Mengunyah fillet ikannya dengan gerakan lambat, Nott menunjuk Hermione dengan garpunya. "Granger, tentu saja," sahut Nott. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tak melihatnya, kok," bantah Draco tidak terima. "Aku hanya melamun dan tak tahu ke arah mana aku melihat."

"Kau tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang pandai berbohong, _mate_," mengangkat bahunya, Nott mengambil satu porsi salad sayur. "_Well_, harus kuakui, Granger itu cantik—manis—pintar—dapat diandalkan—berani—bukan seorang pengecut—memesona—memikat hati—"

"Kau ini hendak memuji Granger atau ingin menyatakan bahwa kau menyukainya secara tidak langsung?" potong Draco, terkekeh geli.

Nott menatap Draco, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas. "Akui saja kau menyukainya," tuntut Nott tidak sabar.

"Aku hanya senang menjahilinya, bukan menyukainya," ujar Draco tidak mau kalah.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa memberitahumu cara yang majur untuk memikat hati wanita—"

"Seperti apa?"

"Whoa, sabar, _mate_," Nott nyengir lebar. "Jawab dahulu pertanyaanku. Kau benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Menyukai siapa?" tanya Draco bodoh. "Granger? Jangan bercanda!"

"Ya sudah. Berhubung tampaknya kau tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, aku tak bisa memberitahumu cara majur tersebut—"

"Mungkin saja berguna di masa yang akan datang, kan?" bujuk Draco. Memasukan lasagna dalam jumlah kecil ke dalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak ada salahnya."

"Biasanya, lelaki senang menjahili gadis yang ia sukai."

"Kau senang menjahili Parkinson, _tuh_. Tidak mungkin, kan, kau menyukainya?"

"Parkinson?" Nott berjengit mendengar pernyataan Draco. "Jangan bercanda, _deh_, _mate_. Aku menyukai sesama manusia, bukan menyukai anjing _pug_ dengan wajah kolot sepertinya. Nah, kembali lagi ke pertanyaanku, kau _memang_ menyukai Granger, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," kemudian, merasa akan mati sebentar lagi karena ditatap tajam oleh Nott, Draco bergegas melanjutkan dengan terbata-bata, "Maksudku—_Well_.. uh.. Tidak tahu persis bagaimana—bagaimanaperasaankukepadanya ."

"_Pardon_?" kening Nott yang mulus berkerut. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Oh, lupakan saja," Draco mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak begitu penting."

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Nott tidak percaya, suaranya semakin keras.

"_Git!_ Jangan keras-keras, idiot!"

"Percuma saja otak encermu itu bila kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaanmu sendiri terhadapat seorang gadis," komentar Nott remeh. "Lalu—apa yang kau rasakan bila kau melihatnya?"

"Yah—sama seperti biasa. Tidak sama juga,_ sih_. Maksudku—kau—kau tentunya mengerti—err.."

"Ya? Mengerti apa?"

"Seperti—setiap aku melihat matanya, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah curiga sejak lama kalau Granger ini memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku—"

Meringis karena kebodohan temannya, Nott mendecakkan lidah beberapa kali. "Kau pikir ada ramuan semacam itu?"

"Granger, kan, Nona Tahu Segala," kata Draco polos. "Tak menutup kemungkinan, kan?"

"Omonganmu tadi memang ada benarnya, _mate_," kata Nott malas. "Tapi, menurutmu, untuk apa Granger melakukan hal itu? Kita semua tahu bahwa Granger dekat dengan berbagai lelaki. Saint Potter, Weaselbee, Longbottom culun itu—dan, oh, sudah dengar kabar bahwa Granger dekat dengan Finnigan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Finnigan? Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor berdarah-campuran itu?"

"Kudengar, sih, akhir-akhir ini mereka akrab sekali—"

"_Gosh_, kau terdengar seperti anak gadis," komentar Draco datar. "Hobi barumu ini adalah membicarakan hubungan seseorang, ya?"

"Aha! Kau cemburu!"

"Cemburu apanya?" tanya Draco panas. "Enak saja! Hanya dengan mengataimu seperti anak gadis tidak membuatku seperti cemburu!"

Nott kembali nyengir lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Coba kau lihat ke arah meja Gryffindor. Tak ada Saint Potter dan Weaselbee, kudengar mereka masuk Hospital Wings karena jatuh saat pertandingan Quidditch dengan Hufflepuff. Duh, kau bisa mempercayainya, _mate_? Kalah dengan para Hufflepuff itu! Hal paling memalukan yang bisa kau lakukan di dalam masa hidupmu!"

"Dan apa yang hendak kau bicarakan mengenai _sesuatu_ di meja Gryffindor?" tanya Draco tak sabaran. "Kau semakin mirip gadis remaja lainnya."

Mengabaikan hinaan Draco di kalimat kedua, jari telunjuk ramping Nott menunjuk ke arah tempat dimana Hermione tengah duduk. "Granger tengah bercengkrama dengan Finnigan, sepertinya," katanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Nah, nah, lihat. Finnigan membicarakan sesuatu dan Granger tertawa."

Duh, mereka tidak bisa tahu apa yang dinamakan tempat umum, ya? Draco mencibir dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa?" meski otaknya sudah memberontak dan memerintahnya untuk segera menghabisi Seamus Finnigan, Draco masih berusaha tampak tidak peduli. "Granger tertawa dengan Finnigan. Apa urusannya?"

"_Mate_! Kau menyukainya!"

"Jangan bercanda," mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, Draco meneguk habis piala berisi jus labu dingin. "Aku ini seorang casanova—"

"Hanya karena kau seorang casanova, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta," potong Nott sebal. "Jangan mengelak, _mate_."

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku yakin bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyukai—bahkan mencintai—Granger sedikitpun karena tampaknya aku dan dia bertingkah seperti biasanya. Tak ada gejolak rasa cinta maupun gairah setiap kali aku melihatnya, tak ada rasa ingin mendekapnya erat-erat di dalam pelukan—"

"Oke, oke, berhenti. Kau selalu membuatku merasa gila!" kata Nott pada akhirnya. "Intinya, aku telah meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau benar-benar jatuh hati kepada Hermione Jean Granger! Kau tidak percaya?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya, merasa tertarik. Mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan sikap menantang, akhirnya Draco mengeluarkan keputusan finalnya. "Baiklah. Kita coba."

-oOo-

Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kakinya ke atas lantai dengan rasa jemu.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk di dekat jendela yang menampakkan langit luar tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terlalu malas bergerak untuk mengambil buku pelajaran apapun. Maka, jadilah Hermione Granger duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia dekat dengan jendela tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Semenjak beranjak dari Aula Besar, Hermione bergegas pergi ke Asrama Ketua Murid secepat yang ia bisa. Selama makan malam berlangsung, Finnigan tak bisa berhenti mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Sesama Gryffindor dan merupakan anggota Laskar Dumbledore, mau tidak mau Hermione harus menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Finnigan seramah mungkin.

Walau memiliki otak yang pandai, Finnigan bukanlah seseorang seperti Harry, Ron, maupun Neville yang akhir-akhir ini gemar mengajaknya untuk belajar Herbologi bersama. Finnigan hanya dapat membuat topik serius yang nyatanya saat membosankan.

Bahkan, Finnigan membicarakan mengenai Manusia Serigala. Hermione tak begitu keberatan bila Finnigan membicarakan mengenai bagaimana naasnya para nasib Manusia Serigala. Akan tetapi, bila Finnigan terus-terusan berkata bahwa para Manusia Serigala selayaknya diasingkan dan dijauhkan dari dunia luar, mau tak mau Hermione membohonginya dengan berkata bahwa ada tugas yang menumpuk.

Bersyukur karena dapat meloloskan diri dari jeratan topik membosankan Finnigan, rupanya berada di dalam Asrama sendirian tidak kalah membosankannya. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini tidak tampak sedikitpun bintang di atas langit, menampilkan kesan suram.

Mendengar suara lukisan yang terbuka, Hermione membalikkan badannya ingin tahu, meskipun sudah yakin bahwa Draco-lah yang masuk.

Mengumpat karena rupanya ia jauh lebih sial di dalam Asrama dengan adanya keberadaan Draco, Hermione melompat turun dari kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki, hendak berjalan ke dalam kamarnya yang damai.

"Hai, _love_."

"Tidak ada gadis bernama '_love_' di sini, Malfoy," kata Hermione. "Salah asrama, mungkin?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, hai, _Hermione_."

Hermione mencibir tak senang mendengar nama kecilnya disebut-sebut, meskipun mau tak mau ia meykai sensasi yang timbul di perutnya setiap kali Draco menyebut namanya.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar—mengambil buku—"

"—dan kembali lagi ke sini."

Oh, bagus. Draco Malfoy sekarang malah memerintah dirinya! Hermione hendak membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga. Tapi, yang tak bisa Hermione percaya adalah, bahwa dirinya, setelah mengambil buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Tingkat Tinggi, menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco. _Bagus_. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak bekerja dengan semestinya.

Duduk sejauh mungkin dari tempat di mana Draco tengah berdiri, Hermione mulai menyibakkan halaman hingga bab 'Patronus : Binatang Magis'.

"Patronus bukanlah binatang," entah bagaimana, Draco kini duduk pada kursi di sebelahnya. "Patronus hanyalah bayang-bayang biru yang terbentuk seperti binatang."

Memutar bola matanya sebal karena kehadiran Draco yang tiba-tiba, Hermione membalas, "Itu hanyalah perumpamaan, kalau kau pintar," dengus gadis itu datar.

"Kau punya patronus?" Tertarik dengan topik bacaan tersebut, Draco menarik kursinya mendekat.

"Tentu saja," balas Hermione semangat.

"Berang-berang, eh?"

Merona merah, Hermione mendelik tak senang ke arah Draco, "Lalu kenapa kalau patronusku berang-berang?"

Nyengir mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hermione, Draco mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Tak tahu," balasnya singkat. "Hanya saja, entah mengapa sedikit lucu bagiku."

"_Bagimu_," ulang Hermione. "Bukan bagiku."

Terdiam sesaat, Hermione kembali membuka mulutnya, mengabaikan bukunya yang, entah mengapa, tampak tidak begitu menggairahkan lagi. "Kau—punya patronus, Malfoy?"

Draco yang sebelumnya berwajah cerah menjadi muram. "Tentu saja tidak," balasnya, tidak berniat melanjutkan topik ini. "Menurutmu mungkin bagiku?"

"Kau pikir tak mungkin?" dengus Hermione. "Tak begitu sulit, kok."

Draco sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cukup rapalkan mantra dan pikirkan momen yang menurutmu paling bahagia—"

Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat. Draco berdiri menjulang di depannya, mengapitnya di antara senderan kursi serta tubuh tegap lelaki itu. "—Tunggu dulu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa menurutmu setiap orang membutuhkan patronus?" Draco berbisik dengan suara rendah, masih tidak berpindah tempat.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione gugup, tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. "Nah, kalau begitu, tolong minggir, Malfoy. Ada tugas—"

"Aku tidak," kata Draco. "Aku tak membutuhkan satupun patronus. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kau, Granger."

Berbisik intens, Draco menutup jarak di antara keduanya.

Blaise benar.

Dia memang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Hermione Granger, bahkan terlalu dalam.

**FIN**

A/N : GYAHAHAHAHAHA  
FINALLY HAHAHAHA  
Setelah ide ini menghantui otak, akhirnya jadi juga setelah satu minggu diketik! 8Da

Yah.. emang agak mengecewakan, ya?...

Udah usaha mempercantik endingnya, tapi rupanya—tetep aja.. #sigh

Padahal banyak fic yang harus dilanjut, tapi malah fokus ke Oneshoot ini..

Sori, hehe.

Anyway, buat Sil yang (pasti) ngebaca Fic ini : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUEHEHE Maap ngecewain dan telat banget ngasih Birthday Fic nya '-' #tampangpolos Coba aja kalo Chantal dikasih contekan mat sedikit, pasti udah dari dulu selesenya.

And Happy birthday too to Our King!:3

Makasih buat yang udah ngebaca.

Mind to review? xxxx

Tangerang, 2th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
